Canción de cuna para dormir a un preso
by Pejelagarta
Summary: Hay que darle al sueño su momento, aunque traiga consigo a la oscuridad que siempre tratamos de olvidar...Sirius en Azkaban.


Antes que nada... kien se burle de mi nick pagara las consecuencias o_ó (un moony transformado gruñe detrás de la autora xDU) naa... igual, ia stoy acostumbrada -///-.   
Bien... he aki un fic dedicado a Black n.n. Es un (según mi mente enferma) angst del perrito en la prisión. Me gusta hacer sentir mal a los personajes. No... no soy sadomasokista, aunque me gusta hacer angst mucho xD.   
  
**Disclaimer.** Sirius Black no me pertenece (el mío es cierto licantropo xD). El poema es obra del Sr. Jose Hierro.   
  
**Advertencias.** Según yo, ninguna o.o   
  
**CANCION DE CUNA PARA DORMIR A UN PRESO**   
  
_La gaviota sobre el pinar.   
(La mar resuena.)   
Se acerca el sueño. Dormirás,   
Soñarás, aunque no lo quieras.   
La gaviota sobre el pinar   
Goteado todo de estrellas._   
  
El anochecer se asomaba por la pequeña ventana con rejas de hierro oscuro y sucio. Un silencio sobrecogedor se alzaba por los pasillos de Azkaban.   
Dentro sólo se oían las respiraciones entrecortadas de los dementores, frías y calculadoras, los alaridos y voces de los presos locos había cesado, dándole al tiempo una sensación fúnebre y gris. Y así era.   
  
Sirius Black se apoyaba en la pared, sentado en el piso de un rincón de su celda, ignorando olímpicamente la cama dispuesta a su lado. Sus ojos azul profundo estaban desenfocados, y bolsas negras hacían su aparición debajo de ellos, resaltando sobre su mortalmente pálido rostro. Estaba muy cansado. No recordaba el sabor de la comida, y apenas había bebido agua. Ya no dormía... dormir era un privilegio que él ya jamás volvería a tener.   
Su adormilado cerebro trató de esforzarse, ¿por qué hacía todo esto? Se encontraba en un estado tal que ya ni sabía que hacía ahí. Una mueca desfiguró su cansado rostro. Estaba enfermo... muy enfermo.   
  
Antes de que pudiera entregarse por completo a la sombra de su celda, un graznido de blancas gaviotas lo hizo agudizar el oído. Le gustaba oírlas.   
Siempre, cuando se acercaba la noche, ellas volvían a descansar, en lo que Sirius había imaginado como perfectos nidos reposando en el desfiladero de la isla. Lamentablemente, por lo pegada que estaba la cárcel a éste, no podía ver con exactitud, y siempre esa imagen llena de paz se dibujaba en su mente.   
  
El cielo pronto se oscureció y brillantes estrellas de plata brincoteaban alegres en el manto negro de la noche. Una ola rompió en las rocas de la costa.   
Sirius cerró sus ojos. Todos esos sonidos le brindaron la paz que necesitaba.   
  
_Duerme. Ya tienes en tus manos   
El azul de la noche inmensa.   
No hay más que sombra. Arriba, luna.   
Peter Pan por las alamedas.   
Sobre ciervos de lomo verde   
La niña ciega.   
Ya tú eres hombre, ya te duermes,   
Mi amigo, ea..._   
  
No tardó en recostarse sobre el mugriento piso de frías piedras. Su túnica raída se llenó de polvo, pero no importaba. Sentía ganas de dormir, descansar, y dejar todo volar en la negra noche, hacia la luna. Pero no podía.   
  
Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, tenía una vista perfecta desde esa postura hacía el cielo, a través de esa pequeña ventana con rejas. Había luna llena... sonrió tristemente. ¿Cómo la estaría pasando su amigo Remus, ahora que no estaba nadie para acompañarlo en sus transformaciones? Esperaba no se lastimara mucho, como cuando se transformaba solo.   
  
Sus ojos empezaron a darle punzadas. Sirius los cerró, temiendo a que de repente saltaran de sus orbitas. Era preciso descansar, dormir... soñar. No le preocupaba la asaltante penumbra al cerrar sus ojos, ni el si quedaría dormido por días, meses o años (el tiempo ya no solía pasar cuando uno estaba encerrado). Pero... ¿qué soñaría?   
  
Una desagradable sensación recorrió toda su espina dorsal, mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo... como un cachorro.   
  
_Duerme, mi amigo. Vuela un cuervo   
Sobre la luna y la degüella.   
La mar está cerca de ti,   
Muerde tus piernas.   
No es verdad que tú seas hombre;   
Eres un niño que no sueña.   
No es verdad que tú hayas sufrido:   
Son cuentos tristes que te cuentan.   
Duerme. La sombra es toda tuya,   
Mi amigo, ea..._   
  
El viento rugió voraz, y unas olas furiosas azotaron las enormes piedras debajo del barranco. Todo demás ruido ya no existía. Por un momento, los lamentos, las respiraciones frías de dementores y los sonidos de los grilletes se desvanecieron por completo. En ese momento sólo existían Sirius, la mar, el viento y la luna.   
  
¿Sufría realmente? Cualquiera que lo viera así diría que sí, pero el no estaba seguro. Los días ya no eran días. Era simplemente un insufrible tiempo, que no tenía horas, sólo lunas y soles. Las cosas ya no eran cosas. Eran meramente sombras deambulantes, obscenas, sin sentido alguno. Y los sentimientos ya no eran alegres ni dolorosos. Ya no sentía nada, ellos sólo eran un recordatorio de que la vida estaba ligada a la libertad.   
  
Era una marioneta. Y las marionetas definitivamente no sufrían.   
  
_Eres un niño que está serio.   
Perdió la risa y no la encuentra.   
Será que habrá caído al mar,   
La habrá comido una ballena.   
Duerme, mi amigo, que te acunen   
Campanillas y panderetas,   
Flautas de caña que son vago   
Amanecidas en la niebla._   
  
No era un hombre... no lo era. Los hombres tenían vida, eran fuertes y valerosos. Él no era más que un cuerpo ovillado en un piso frío, alguien sin sentido de la vida, un niño. Un niño triste y solo, que había olvidado como sonreír, y la risa le era desconocida.   
  
Su mente se agotó un poco más, acunándose en viejos recuerdos. Recuerdos con primaveras e inviernos, lagos, chocolates y carreras. De bromas, ensayos, juegos y maestros. De vacaciones, playas, arenas y festines. De amigos... amigos...   
  
_No es verdad que te pese el alma.   
El alma es aire y humo y seda.   
La noche es vasta. Tiene espacios   
Para volar por donde quieras,   
Para llegar al alba y ver   
Las aguas frías que despiertan,   
Las rocas grises, como el casco   
Que tú llevas a la guerra.   
La noche es amplia, duerme, amigo,   
Mi amigo, ea..._   
  
Una vez oyó decir a algún hombre al lado de su celda que el alma le dolía. ¿El alma dolía?¿existía siquiera? No era material, no pesaba, ni se parecía a nada. No era nada. Pero la nada dolía mucho.   
  
Abrió sus ojos, como si el ver le curara las heridas profundas en su corazón. Un cielo oscuro y distante lo invitaba a lo lejos. Lo invitaba a perderse en su profundidad y olvidarse de todo. Soñar por dormir... un pequeño precio que debía pagar.   
  
_La noche es bella, está desnuda,   
No tiene límites ni rejas.   
No es verdad que tú hayas sufrido,   
Son cuentos tristes que te cuentan.   
Tú eres un niño que está triste,   
Eres un niño que no sueña.   
Y la gaviota está esperando   
Para venir cuando te duermas.   
Duerme, ya tienes en tus manos   
El azul de la noche inmensa.   
Duerme mi amigo..._   
  
Graznidos de gaviota se escucharon mientras él entrecerraba los ojos. La noche era hermosa, libre y profunda. Podría perderse en ella, soñando que aún estaba fuera, que aún se divertía.   
Quería sonreír, y escapar de esa oscuridad que lo atormentaba. Con pesadez una mueca se dibujo en su rostro... que triste, ya su mente no dominaba el hacer una sonrisa. Y siempre sería así, estaría atado al sueño ligero, como cualquier criminal. Aunque el no hubiera hecho nada... aunque no lo merecía, viviría muerto.   
  
Y aunque pusiera todo el esfuerzo en no dormir, para no soñar con nada, el cansancio lo dominaba. Sería esclavo de nuevo de malas pasadas, de sueños encadenados al sufrimiento. Sufriría, y no podría evitarlo.   
  
Sus ojos se cerraron. El único testigo de la humillante derrota de Sirius fue una lágrima solitaria.   
  
_Ya se duerme   
Mi amigo, ea..._   
  
Y durmió, tendido en el piso.   
**~*~*~* FIN *~*~*~**   
  
Bien... pss espero que haya sido un buen desperdicio de tiempo el leer mi fic n.nU. La vdd es que siempre he pensado que demonios pasaba por la mente de paddie al estar en azkaban. Y... en un momento de verdadera (se podria decir melancolia?) salio esto. El poema que puse es de Jose Hierro, titulado igual que mi fic.   
s el primer fic que publico aki, una prueba a ver si me comprometo en escribir un fic mucho mas largo. Este es un one shot, aunque podria alargarlo un poco, no se, depende de los reviews. Anunke les advierto k si lo alargo, lo más probable es k me salga un slash XDD... tengo una mente muy, muy enferma x_x. Asi pss espero sus comentarios. 


End file.
